In a reverse conducting (RC)-insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), an IGBT portion in which an IGBT is formed and a diode portion which is adjacent to the IGBT portion and in which a diode is formed are formed in the same semiconductor layer. In the RC-IGBT, during a forward operation of the diode, when a voltage is applied to a gate electrode of the adjacent IGBT portion, a channel is formed and carriers are emitted. Therefore, there is a concern that snapback will occur in the current-voltage characteristics of the diode. For example, in a case in which a plurality of RC-IGBTs are connected in parallel to each other, when snapback occurs in the diode portion, there is a concern that a current is concentrated on a specific RC-IGBT and the specific RC-IGBT will be broken.